It's Not Easy To Express That I Love You
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: You have a crush on Iceland at school, but you're not sure what he thinks about you and that you're too nervous to find out. Proof: You felt it while trying to send him chocolate.. Exclusive one-shot for Valentine's Day and White Day 2012. ReaderXIceland. AU.
1. Valentine's Day

**Eugene: **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY~! :D *now wearing new lilac cupid outfit, the one similar to a school uniform* If any of you read "Japan in the Haiku", _this_ is the devious plot I mentioned. Hehehe… :3 *positions arrow at England and America, both fighting* Hungary assigned me to do this.

**Rin: **EUGENE-CHAN~!

**Eugene: **GAH-! *shoots it off-target*

**America and England: **…Eugene….. *being totally creepy… with hearts on eyes*

**Eugene: **O.O Crap.. *"flies" away* RIN, GET THEM TO STOP CHASING ME! (and man, I used the wrong arrow.. -.-) Anyway, this is a ReaderXIceland story. There'll be a sequel of this by March 14th. ONWARD WITH THE VALENTINE'S DAY ONE-SHOT!

"A-Are you sure you want me to do this?" You kept asking nervously, body tensing up slightly.

Your classmates recently noticed that you're having a crush on Iceland, the seemingly-cold yet oh-so-cute Icelander in your school. Since today's Valentine's Day (Tuesday. February. 14, 2012) and your Japanese teacher, as well as one of your friends, Japan (better known as Kiku Honda), decided to a Valentine's Day/White Day event for this year (look it up to get this), your fellow female classmates have been trying to make you sneak a box of homemade chocolate to Iceland when he isn't looking. You're not sure why but they did it.

"Well, yeah!" They all exclaimed at once, sounding like a loud chorus of sirens. "C'mon! You're totally into him! Just give them to him!"

"But I.." You _do _have a crush on Iceland, but honestly, you're not too sure if he's your type or _anything_. I mean, he looks cold… like Sasuke from Naruto, but he's also hot-blooded, passionate, and modest. Would he _really_ last around your presence, if you're in love with him or not?

"JUST DO IT, [_Name_]!" They screamed. Luckily, Iceland didn't hear any of them, for he was too busy reading a book in Icelandic.

"Ok, ok! Geez.." You muttered. Like a ninja cloaked by darkness, you tiptoed quietly and made no sound, not disrupting the silence in the room. Despite your shaking hand, you took out a small box wrapped in silver and tied with a lilac-blue ribbon and a small heart-shaped card saying:

**To: Iceland**

**Happy Valentine's Day. I love you.**

You're wondering what that is? _That's the chocolate. _And before anyone else goes further, yes, you made them yourself! Besides, people say you're good at making them, unlike everyone else.. *shudder*

After carefully placing the box and the card into position, you noticed that Iceland started to gaze at his surroundings. Frightened, you dashed off in silence.

…do you think he will notice them? If so, will he love you back?


	2. White Day

That day, a month ago (Tuesday. February. 14, 2012), was Valentine's Day. After he read his book, he noticed a small silver box tied with a lilac-blue ribbon and a small heart-shaped card under the ribbon. Curious about what's in the box, he untied the ribbon and lifted the lid up to find.. chocolate?

"_Ah_, _I remember_, _today is Valentine_'_s Day.._" Iceland then remembered. He assumed that one of the girls must've sent him chocolate when he wasn't looking.

Before leaving the room, he took one piece of chocolate and ate it, making sure that the bitter-sweetness of the dark chocolate ends up lingering on his lips.

Now that it's a month later during Spring Break, it's Wednesday. March 14, 2012 and it's White Day. According to Japan and your Japanese teacher, that's the day when the guys who the chocolate from the girls would give them non-chocolate items in return. However, since Iceland didn't know that _you_ sent him the chocolate so he wouldn't do anything about it…

"Yo Icey! Whatcha got there?" Denmark bursted out all of a sudden. He was holding up the heart-shaped card. Normally, Iceland would've ignored the Dane but this time, he couldn't due to the waving card in Denmark's hand.

"Denmark, give it to me…" He gritted his teeth as he tried to snatch the card.

"Not until I'm done reading it~!" Denmark said in a sing-songy voice. He opened the card and cooed out, "Aww~ someone here actually loves you, Ice!".

"S-Shut up…"

"No, seriously! It said so on my card! I wonder if it was Norge who sent this…" Then all of a sudden, Denmark turned pale and dropped the card in surprise. "Damn.. I can't figure out who sent this! There's no name on it!"

Seeing this as an opportunity, Iceland crouched down at the floor to retrieve the heart-shaped card. Realizing that he didn't read it from the last month, he opened the folded piece of paper and found the following message:

**To Iceland**

**Happy Valentine's Day. I love you.**

Iceland hated to admit this, either in public or by himself, but Denmark is somehow right. There _is_ no name on the card. No name at all. That was weird. Very weird…

"…You're right; there's no name in there." Iceland finally concluded.

"But today's White Day! You're supposed to figure out who's the chick and then by the time you find her, then…" Denmark began to reason.

"Then, what?"

"Give her a kiss!" Denmark suddenly puckered up his lips, as if he wanted a kiss. It only resulted in Iceland smacking him with a cushion next to him. Denmark was all like, K.O-ed.

Denmark does have another point though; if Iceland doesn't find the girl who sent him the chocolates and the card…. well, who knows what could happen? At least it's not gonna end up with rape or something… right?

So for the remainder of the day, Iceland had been launching out many questions to every girl in the school. From the innocent-looking grade eights to the mature-looking grade twelves (seniors), none of them are the one who sent the card. This went on until very late at night, in which Iceland grew a bit frustrated. It was almost midnight at this point and even though it was really dark out, he decided to take a walk to keep his mind off things. Iceland walked around the streets about 3 times now but his mind was still full on what was going on lately. He sighed, realizing that it's too dark to continue walking any further. Iceland was about to turn back when he heard a sudden rustle from the nearby bushes.

Somewhere behind the bushes near the trees, you heard someone coming. Fortunately, yet also unfortunately, it was Iceland.

"_Oh no_! _He heard me_! _I gotta get out of-_" You were about to run off when he grabbed the fabric of your top, making sure that you don't escape.

When you turned around to face him, you started to turn pale and instead of struggling, you made your body go limp.

"Um… hi?" You squeaked out nervously.

"[_Name_], what were you doing over there?" Iceland said to you sternly, bluish-violet eyes piercing on yours in suspicion. "Were you spying on me?"

"What? No!" You tried to reason with him. "I was only trying to- Oh god, how should I even explain this..?" You stumbled in your wording, realizing that he must've had trouble noticing that _you're_ the one who sent him the chocolate and the card. Besides, you have a crush on him yet he's about to strangle you… that was so unlike him.

"I…" You swallowed. "You remember that chocolate and that card someone gave you last month?"

"Yes. So what?" Another icy glare came from Iceland.

"Yeah, about that…." Without thinking, you blurted out all at once, "'thurtme~!". Tears started to come out from your eyes as you tried to regain your sanity.

"You… [_Name_], did you say that you _love_ me?" Iceland realized despite the fact that you said it all at once. He seemed to get your message though.

"[_Name_]?" He let you go from his grasp, noticing your nervous state. "What are you-" He was about to say something else when your lips were pressed against his, cutting him off from his sentence.

Neither of you said anything to each other as Iceland started to kiss you back without any complaint. Everything all seemed confusing to the Icelander, but at least one thing's clear to him though:

"_At least I figured out who sent me the chocolate… _[_Name_] _must've done it.._"

**Eugene: **O-k..? Sorry if this isn't what you're expecting, but my brain nearly went deep-fried while writing this so it's the best I can do (sorry, Ice-kun!). Anyway, even though I'm still in San Francisco by now (and close to my birthday!), I wish you all a happy White Day. ^^ Guys, don't treat girls like dirt. 'Nuff said.


End file.
